


I choose him

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Meeting the Malfoys, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Después de un año de sequía sexual, la presencia de Lucius Malfoy trae la oportunidad de una satisfacción.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/You, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader/Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. La sequía terminó

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten (?) Esto simplemente pasó 😂 Hay que probar cosas nuevas, siempre lo he dicho  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

—Lo quiero a él. 

Séptimo año, el último año para disfrutar del placer masculino antes de abarcarse en un territorio hostil de hombres exigentes. Podía decirse que ella estaba atravesando un período de sequía, ya había ligado y probado a cada estudiante posible. Siempre existe la posibilidad de repetir un postre particular, pero eso le quita la magia al momento. 

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Rowan. 

—Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta... 

Hasta ese día, cuando la creciente hambre sexual fue satisfecha por la presencia de un hombre alto con el cabello platinado. Él tenía esa clase de porte que te hacía querer arrodillarte y suplicar por su atención, con ese bastón y esa mirada perspicaz... Concentrarse en el discurso de Dumbledore se convirtió en una tarea excesivamente ardua, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para así descubrir quién era ese hombre misterioso. 

—El Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts me pidió que hiciera un anuncio por ellos... —Dijo el director con voz calma. —Y ya que ellos protegen nuestra escuela, debemos ayudarlos: Uno de los encargados del Consejo Escolar hará una inspección en Hogwarts, ¡permítanme presentarles a Lucius Malfoy! 

Oh, parece que el dueño de sus nuevas fantasías tiene nombre. 

Lucius se acerca al puesto del director para dar anuncios, su rostro permanece imperturbable. La estudiante, secretamente excitada, se pregunta cómo será verlo sonrojado y cubierto de sudor por el placer. 

—Les aseguro que mi tiempo aquí será de lo más... Práctico. —Dijo Lucius. 

Ella se muerde el labio, ¿acaso ese hombre acaba de mirarla? Un leve interés es más que suficiente para que MC tenga energías para iniciar un coqueteo descarado, las faldas cortas y las camisas con un par de botones abiertos suelen ser de ayuda. 

Después del festín, Ben Copper se acercó a ella para llevarla al salón del profesor Flitwick. La reunión podría ser considerada desafortunada en otra ocasión, pero cuando vio a Lucius supo que el destino le estaba haciendo un favor divino. Ella sólo esperaba que el profesor de encantamientos no notara las miradas lascivas que le lanzaba al Señor Malfoy. 

—¿Para qué quería vernos, profesor? —Preguntó Ben. 

—El señor Malfoy pidió hablar con algunos estudiantes como parte de su inspección a Hogwarts, ¡y pensé en ustedes dos! —Respondió Flitwick animado. 

—Creo que no nos han presentado... —Dijo Lucius, mirando con interés a la chica. 

—Soy MC, un placer. —Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para que el hombre pudiese tomarla. 

Una caricia suave al romper el contacto fue una señal convincente, sólo esperaba que él pudiese interpretarla. Aunque él actuó con normalidad después de eso, preguntando sobre la educación brindada en el instituto y el plan de estudios que los profesores imparten. 

La mayor parte de la inspección Lucius la ignoró, ¿querer llamar su atención es una especie de capricho? Porque él realmente la saca de sus casillas, ¿qué está fallando en las provocaciones de MC? ¿En dónde está el error? Ella está a punto de rendirse cuando es llamada por Dumbledore para asistir junto a Mérula en la oficina, es una agradable sorpresa ver a Lucius allí. 

No está tan feliz cuando descubre a Draco. 

Genial, todos los hombres guapos están casados y con hijos. Aunque... A nadie le dolerá la traición si se mantienen en un contacto reservado, pueden divertirse en un juego secreto. Acepta cuidar de Draco, recibiendo una sonrisa complacida del padre satisfecho. 

—¡Te veré después, papi! —Exclamó el niño, agitando su mano. 

—Sí, te veremos después, papi. —Repitió MC, marchándose con Draco antes de que pudiese ver el efecto de sus palabras. 

En el transcurso de su cuidado como niñera, los pensamientos de MC viajaron hacia ese inofensivo intercambio de palabras. Ella le dijo “papi”, una fantasía codiciosa para un hombre como él, una palabra que encaja a la perfección. Pero seguía repitiendo lo mismo, abrazando la lujuriosa idea, ella pidiendo por su toque, rogando por ser penetrada en una de las muchas aulas vacías del colegio. 

—Perra, estoy segura de que ese niñato le robó el bastón a su padre. —Protestó Mérula. —Hay que encontrarlo o quedaré mal ante un Malfoy. 

—Suena trágico. —Bromeó MC. 

—Yo me quedaré con el niño, nos dividiremos y nos encontraremos en el Patio dentro de una hora. 

Fantástico, más excusas para estar junto a Lucius. Le daba un poco de pena pensar en Draco, ese niño no debía sospechar que una simple estudiante cualquiera estaba planeando cogerse a su padre. Se disculparía con el niño si no fuese un bastardo maleducado y egoísta que sólo causó problemas desde que ella intentó cuidarlo junto a Mérula. 

Ahí está él, caminando a solas en el pasillo. Con el corazón martillándole en el pecho, MC se acerca al hombre, siguiendo una orden que viene desde lo más bajo de sus partes íntimas. La sangre rugió en sus oídos, preparándola para cruzar un límite que podría salir mal. 

—¿Perdiste tu bastón, papi? 

MC sonrió, Lucius no parecía molesto ante el cuestionamiento. El hombre traía esa clase de mirada analizadora, observando la siguiente acción de su acompañante, probablemente cuestionándose los enfoques moralistas de la situación. Los ojos de Malfoy se volvieron agudos, oscureciéndose a medida que sus pupilas se dilataban. 

—¿Tú tienes algo que ver con eso? —Preguntó Lucius. 

—Por supuesto que no, soy una excelente estudiante. —Dijo MC, sus manos acariciaron los botones en la camisa del hombre. —De hecho, soy una chica muy, muy, muy buena. 

Ahí estaba, el animal salvaje que se liberó por soltar las ataduras correctas. ¿Quién es la presa y quién es el cazador? Por el momento, es ella quien tiene el control al arrastrar a Lucius a un salón sin estudiantes ni interrupciones. Él la estaba devorando, MC tembló de anticipación al pensar que finalmente terminaría con ese período de sequía sexual que tanto la agobiaba. 

—¿Estos son los estudiantes que Hogwarts educa? ¿Zorras que suplican por una polla a hombres casados? —Cuestionó Lucius con soberbia, sus pulgares acariciaron la tela del sostén, sumergiéndose para acariciar los pezones endurecidos. —Provocándome con tus miradas y esa ropa, decirme “papi” fue el colmo, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que papi se folle ese coño necesitado? 

—Joder, papi, siente lo mojada que estoy por ti. —Suplicó MC. 

Ella soltó un gemido desesperado, Lucius metió la mano bajo la falda y arrancó las molestas bragas para deslizar sus dedos por todo el largo de los pliegues humedecidos de excitación. La punta de los dedos tomó cada gota de ella, rodeando el clítoris de la manera más deliciosa. Lucius presionó un dedo y MC sintió que podría deshacerse en ese instante, ese hombre sí que sabe tocar. 

—Papi, necesito... —MC chilló, había dos dedos dentro de ella y el pulgar presionaba en su joya palpitante. 

—Niña codiciosa, ¿ya quieres venir por tu papi? 

—Por favor, Lucius, joder, por favor... 

Gracias a Merlín que están lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier interrupción, incluso Mérula le brindó un espacio de tiempo bastante aceptable. Esto era tan sucio, una fantasía que ella jamás se permitió tener, pero que disfrutaría cada noche en la soledad de su propia cama. Su cuerpo se está arqueando, Lucius la besa para impedir que la fuerza del orgasmo la haga soltar más de esos ruidos indecorosos. 

Ella quiere más. 

—Dámelo, Lucius. —Suplicó MC, acariciando la entrepierna despierta. —¿Papi puede darme su polla? Quiero que me llene, mi coño necesita un poco de atención. 

—Todo lo que mi niña buena pida se le será dado. —Aseguró Lucius, desabrochándose los pantalones sin dejar de mirar a su amante. —Me tomó todo de mí no ponerte sobre el escritorio de ese viejo Dumbledore para demostrarte quién manda, te imaginé gritando mi nombre mientras tomaba cada uno de tus agujeros; me follaría esa sucia boca tuya, te tragarías cada gota de mi semen como la puta que eres. 

MC se mordió el labio, sus manos envolvieron la polla en cuanto fue liberada de esos pantalones aprisionadores. El miembro estaba enrojecido por la espera, podían verse rastros del líquido preseminal que gotea y ella apretó el coño cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ambas manos para acariciarlo entero. 

Ella se sentó en uno de los escritorios, abriendo las piernas para invitarlo a entrar. Lucius sostuvo los muslos femeninos con fuerza, casi reclamándola como suya, presionando lentamente, fundiéndose en el calor húmedo que lo abrazaba sin pudor. Él siguió empujando, ¿qué tan profundo puede llegar? MC está en el cielo, descubriendo zonas de su cuerpo que no sabía que existían. 

—Un coño tan perfecto, ¿tus profesores saben cómo te comportas en realidad? —Lucius bombeó con fuerza, su amante sólo pudo aferrarse a él para dejarse llevar por ese viaje carnal. Esto no podía ser real, tan bueno y satisfactorio, el choque de piel contra piel es una banda sonorosa del pecado infernal. 

—Oh sí, hazlo más duro, papi... 

—¿Puedes soportarlo? ¿Puedes aguantar esta polla abriéndote sin piedad? 

—¡Sí! Merlín, sí. —Gimió MC, casi querría llorar por la placentera estimulación. —Puedo tomar lo que me des, papi... 

La siguiente estocada fue brutal, una visión de lo que ella estaba por recibir sin descanso. MC gritó el nombre de su amante, siendo penetrada sin pausa ni compasión, la falta de sexo en ese año la dejó sensible a límites insospechados. La mano de Lucius encuentra el clítoris hinchado, agregando otro movimiento de placer a esa montaña rusa de emociones. 

—¿Vas a correrte otra vez, zorra? ¿Quieres correrte en la polla de tu papi? 

MC ni siquiera pudo responder, no verbalmente. Esperaba que los jadeos y chillidos fueran una comunicación suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba cerca del borde. Con el coño agitándose y temblando alrededor del miembro, siendo follada a través del nebuloso placer, MC pensó en que ninguno de sus antiguos amantes la hizo sentir así. Ese hombre mayor tiene experiencia y espera que esa no sea la última vez que lo vea. 

Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda del adulto, dejándose llevar por el potente orgasmo cuando siente el espeso y caliente semen llenándola. Lucius no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se había corrido tan fuerte con Narcissa, pero el cuerpo de esa chica lo agarró con fuerza y supo que ese era el mejor coño que había tenido en años. 

—Me quedaré con estas bragas sucias. —Jadeó Lucius, recuperándose del orgasmo. —Me comunicaré contigo cuando sea el momento, pórtate bien y me encargaré de follar tus otros dos agujeros. 

Lucius se marchó, dejando a una satisfecha chica en el escritorio. Parece que el año de sequía había terminado.


	2. Demasiado mojada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius sabía cómo hacerle olvidar, abriéndola de piernas en el salón de pociones y entrando más profundo que cualquiera de sus antiguos amantes. Está mal, pero ella propuso la ubicación debido a que es una especie de venganza indirecta con Snape por ser un patán y hacer miserables sus últimos siete años en el colegio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo autocontrol 🎶  
> Además sigo en constante búsqueda de mis propios límites, así es cómo los escritores se ponen a prueba (?)  
> Espero que disfruten la lectura!

Tal como ella lo predijo, ese año de sequía terminó en cuanto conoció el calor de Lucius Malfoy. 

Ese hombre encontraba buenas excusas para llegar al colegio y follarla en cualquier ambiente sin presencias molestas. A veces, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, ella se escapaba a Hogsmade para encontrarlo en una habitación de hotel donde podían dar rienda suelta a cada una de sus fantasías. 

Aunque todavía persiste el apodo en común que los unió: “Papi”. Nunca deja de ser un adjetivo especialmente sensual, una palabra que calienta las partes bajas de la chica y la hace mojarse como si fuera una fuente en un parque. Las sesiones de placer aumentan de temperatura cuando comparten esos momentos en un salón vacío y con ella luciendo su descarado uniforme de colegiala. 

—Papi, por favor... No voy a aguantar... 

Es curioso pensar que sus antiguas preocupaciones eran abrir bóvedas malditas y rogar para que ningún peligro inminente le arrebatase la vida o a sus amigos. Lucius sabía cómo hacerle olvidar, abriéndola de piernas en el salón de pociones y entrando más profundo que cualquiera de sus antiguos amantes. Está mal, pero ella propuso la ubicación debido a que es una especie de venganza indirecta con Snape por ser un patán y hacer miserables sus últimos siete años en el colegio. Además, ese hombre amargado está en una reunión de maestros y quedan horas hasta que ella tenga que desocupar el salón. 

—Niego que debería dejarte acabar, ¿crees que no vi tu falta de bragas cuando subías las escaleras frente a mí? ¿Deseas tanto mi polla que me provocas de esa manera? ¿De verdad crees que una zorra tan necesitada cómo tú merece un orgasmo? 

Merlín, sí, claro que ella se merece acabar. Está jodidamente excitada, cada centímetro de su cuerpo está mojado por sudor y fluidos que emanan de las sensaciones placenteras. Lucius puede sentirlo, la forma en la que su coño tartamudea y aprieta por soportar el orgasmo inminente. Él planea extender la tortura, sólo un poco más, lo suficiente para verla quebrarse. 

—Dime lo que quieres. —Ordenó Lucius, sin dejar de empujar. —Dímelo y tal vez papi sea bueno contigo. 

—¡Por favor, papi! Quiero correrme en tu polla, estoy tan cerca, ¡Merlín! Papi, por favor... 

Lucius suelta una risa baja, puede ver que su joven amante está a punto de romperse a juzgar por cómo se muerde el labio y pone los ojos en blanco en un intento por esperar la orden que tanto ansía. Las embestidas del hombre golpean el ángulo correcto, haciendo gritar a la chica de placer; en tanto ese coño entusiasta se contrae alrededor del miembro, Lucius golpea con considerable fuerza y rapidez. 

—No, puta, hoy no vas a tener un orgasmo. —Dijo Lucius con suficiencia. 

—Papi, me portaré bien... 

En medio de las súplicas desesperadas de la chica, la puerta del salón es abierta. Puede decirse que Severus Snape es una persona fría sin emociones, pero incluso él sintió ese fuego en su entrepierna cuando vio a una de sus estudiantes ser follada sin compasión y con esas palabras tan obscenas brotando de entre sus carnosos labios. 

Lucius sólo se detuvo un segundo, siguió follándose a su joven amante como si la presencia de otro hombre no lo afectara en lo más mínimo. La chica intentó quejarse, decir cualquier cosa para excusarse y recuperar su dignidad, pero ella misma estaba descubriendo algo muy oscuro dentro de su propio éxtasis. 

—Severus, siempre llegas cuando nadie te llama. —Dijo Lucius con soberbia, la estudiante se aferraba a él y ya no aguantaría más tiempo. 

—¿Juguete nuevo, Lucius? 

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú ibas a reclamarla primero? —Cuestionó Malfoy con una sonrisa, masajeando los senos desnudos de la chica. —No te preocupes, sé compartir mis tesoros valiosos. 

La chica en el escritorio se muerde el labio, ¿acaso él planeaba tener un trío? Esa idea era simplemente ridícula... O muy excitante, jodidamente caliente. No, ¡no pueden hacer esto! Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no debes hacer (¿follar en un salón vacío con un hombre casado?), tal vez los enfoques moralistas de todo lo que conoce están a punto de quebrarse. 

—Tranquila, mi hermosa puta, conozco a Severus. —Aseguró Lucius, mordisqueando el cuello de su amante. —Él me ayudará a darte un castigo adecuado, sé que una puta de tu clase lo disfrutará con creces. 

Bien, tiene razón. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella supo lo que se avecinaba cuando sus pechos quedaron aplastados contra el escritorio y su trasero quedó al aire para que cualquiera de los hombres pudiese hacerse cargo. Valdrá la pena el castigo si esto le asegura un buen orgasmo, ¿Severus le tendrá compasión y la ayudará a correrse a chorros? Es una lejana posibilidad. 

—Después de todo este tiempo, parece que fallé como profesor al ignorar los atributos de una de mis estudiantes. —Dijo Severus, acariciando la piel expuesta y el líquido pegajoso entre los muslos de la chica. —Parece que sigues rompiendo reglas, ¿crees que puedes salir impune sin ningún castigo? 

La palma abierta del profesor de pociones hace contacto con la piel tierna, la joven estudiante gime desde lo profundo de su garganta y recibe con anhelo las caricias de su papi por todo el rostro. Recostada así en el escritorio sabe que Lucius podría follarle la garganta mientras Severus toma su coño. 

—Eso es, sé una buena chica para papi y tu profesor. —Animó Lucius. —¿Por qué no le das las gracias a Severus? Dile lo mucho que te gusta ser golpeada por él. 

Hay una tormenta eléctrica sacudiéndose dentro de ella, está siendo nalgueada por su maldito profesor y le encanta. La siguiente sucesión de golpes cae de lleno en la parte suave de sus muslos hasta que él continúa concentrándose en magullar el trasero rojo por los tratos violentos. 

—Gracias, profesor... —Jadea ella con dificultad. —Me encanta ser azotada por usted, por favor... Deme más, lo quiero todo... 

—Una puta tan buena. —Murmura Snape, acariciando la hinchazón en el redondo trasero. 

Ella da un agradecimiento entre sollozos, las piernas le tiemblan por aguantar el orgasmo y sabe que no puede desobedecer a Lucius por nada en el mundo. Todo su cuerpo desnudo se retuerce ante la fuerza de las bofetadas, en serio quiere portarse como una chica buena y recibir la recompensa de papá. 

—Abre la boca, puta. —Ordenó Lucius. —Necesitarás una distracción si quieres recibir la polla de Severus. 

Antes de que ella pueda digerir las palabras, está chupando a Lucius como si fuera su última cena. Una de sus manos temblorosas toma lo sobrante de aquel miembro de gran tamaño y comienza a estimularlo, él es demasiado grande y la diferencia es lo que le provoca obedecer cada orden para sentir a su papi abriéndola por la mitad. 

Por supuesto que a ella le gustaría poder concentrarse en complacer a su papi, pero hay una intervención muy grande que está atravesando su coño. ¿Qué demonios es eso? La chica sonríe involuntariamente y pone los ojos en blanco, ¿eso es una polla? Carajo, es como si Lucius se hubiese duplicado para penetrarla por todos sus agujeros húmedos. La polla de Snape la hace sentir tan mojada que está goteando, sabe que está haciendo un desastre por todo el piso. 

Se separa de la boca de Lucius, apenas pudiendo hablar por las fuertes embestidas de su profesor. Ella es un desastre de gemidos y súplicas, ¿cómo puede hacer cualquier cosa con esos hombres tan calientes rodeándola? Ahora parece una locura pensar que sólo estuvo satisfaciéndose con sus dedos y con estudiantes jóvenes que apenas hacían gran cosa. 

—Papi, necesito correrme... Quiero que ustedes me llenen con su semen, me portaré bien y lo tomaré todo. —Insistió la estudiante. —Soy una buena chica, ¿por favor? 

—Lucius, no sabía que la habías entrenado tan bien. —Halagó Severus. —Deberíamos darle una recompensa por aprender a rogar. 

—Llenaré ese coño con mi semen, tú puedes tomar esta boca sucia. —Propuso Malfoy. 

Ella chupa inmediatamente a su profesor, ahuecando las mejillas y lanzándole esa misma mirada que tiene tan buenos resultados en Lucius. Merlín santísimo, en serio le está chupando la verga a su profesor de Pociones. ¿No es el mismo hombre que siempre la despreciaba y ridiculizaba? Porque todos esos malos recuerdos desaparecen conforme esa polla gruesa le atraviesa la garganta. 

La vibración de sus gemidos glorificados llega al miembro del hombre cuando Malfoy toca el fondo de su coño y deslizando hasta la empuñadora con una facilidad sorprendente. La joven amante se derrite, siendo usada por ambos hombres, ella fue hecha para esto: para ser follada y destrozada, rogando por la polla de Lucius. 

La mano sobre su clítoris se siente como caída del cielo, el ritmo por ambas partes está en un constante crescendo y las sensaciones se intensifican para los tres partícipes. Severus llena su boca con el semen caliente y espeso cuando ella está en medio de un increíble orgasmo, se traga hasta la última gota y se deja llenar por Lucius. 

—No olvides tus modales, pequeña puta. —Le recordó Lucius. —¿Qué se dice después de ser cogida así? 

—Gracias profesor... Gracias papi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo autocontrol o límites, parece que ya quedó confirmado 😂 No había realmente una necesidad impetuosa de subir una segunda parte, pero mi alma quería seguir desafiándose y escribí esto para descargar un poco todas esas locas ideas.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Los kudos y comentarios amables son siempre bien recibidos 😌💕

**Author's Note:**

> A veces siento que no conozco los límites (?) En fin, no me quejo hahaha  
> Quise mantenerlo suave, así que por eso es bastante corto, primero quiero ver que tan cómoda me siento con este nuevo pretendiente antes de escribir historias más largas 🤔  
> Gracias por leer! Y por el apoyo, sé que soy impredecible con cada historia que me saco del bolsillo 😂💕


End file.
